


Поговори со мной

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Дасти сопровождает имперскую группу, занимающуюся поиском и обезвреживанием терроистических и контрабандистских баз.





	Поговори со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая

Он сказал – развеешься! Он сказал – посмотришь новые планеты! Он сказал – познаешь изнутри жизнь идеологического противника! Он сказал – соберешь материала еще на одну книгу! Он сказал – наговоришься всласть, тебя никто не будет перебивать!  
О да. По крайней мере, в последнем Минц оказался абсолютно прав. Дасти мог болтать целыми днями без умолку, и никто, решительно никто его не перебивал. К концу второй недели Аттенборо уже начал мечтать, чтобы небо сровнялось с землей, солнца и планеты пустились в пляс, а адмирал Эрнст фон Айзенах сказал хотя бы слово.  
Сначала Дасти честно решил, что над ним издеваются. Что навязанного спутника, ответственного-по-непонятно-каким-вопросам, не желают видеть на боевом флагмане, выполняющем достаточно неприятную процедуру вычисления терраистских баз, а также их обезвреживания, опечатывания, описи и изъятия наиболее ценных вещей.  
Заброшенных баз оказалось довольно много, причем некоторые из них явно служили пристанищем для контрабандистов, но, к большому сожалению Дасти, прищемить хвост они так никому и не успели.  
В теории все должно было быть очень увлекательно, как в приключенческом фильме. Аттенборо даже пытался шутить, что он бы с удовольствием спас какую-нибудь прекрасную пленницу.  
На деле же первая база была покинута давным-давно и потраченные на отключение системы самоуничтожения три дня не дали ничего. Сидя за столом, Дасти мог упоенно записывать, как они пробирались по пустым коридорам с моргающим светом. Как толпы зомби, поднятых неизвестным биологическим оружием, нападали на них, но вот они вместе с непобедимой командой Молчуна прорубились через толпы мертвых тел, оставляя за собой крошево костей и зловонную, разлагающуюся плоть. И – наградой бесстрашным искателям – сундуки с золотом, редкими самоцветами и образцом невиданного ранее топлива.  
Полет творческой мысли Дасти дал почитать Йозефу. Йозеф, молодой, очень серьезный и очень ответственный офицер лет двадцати, был приставлен к Аттенборо сопровождающим, нянькой, телохранителем, опекуном и, в качестве неоплачиваемой дополнительно работы – почетным читателем рукописей. Молодой человек был в меру наивен, но этот отчет очень вежливо положил на стол, отметив легкость слога и добавив, что наличие активных живых мертвецов бросает тень на всю группу зачистки, которая ни в коей мере не допустила бы такое вопиющее нарушение.  
Аттенборо был готов удавить Йозефа собственными руками. Но описывать пустые коридоры, по которым они уныло брели в полном одиночестве, тоже никакого желания не было.  
Со второй базой получилось еще плачевнее – разминировать ее не удалось. “Бум!”, облачко пыли, и "Видар" летит к следующей цели.  
На третью базу Дасти возлагал большие надежды. Очень хотелось если не настоящего поиска сокровищ, то хотя бы развлечься.  
Потому команда флагмана, кроме привязанного к нему приказом Йозефа, сторонилась бывшего противника, а Эрнст фон Айзенах – молчал.  
Адмирал не игнорировал, не пытался оскорбить. Он просто молчал. Молча читал, молча улыбался, если нравилось, или хмурился, если оставался недоволен. Молча играл в шахматы. Да он и надирался – молча! Дасти честно поставил эксперимент – правда, неудачный. Видимо, сказалась разница в комплекции. Все-таки килограммов сто в рыжем адмирале было.  
Иногда об него хотелось побиться головой в надежде услышать хоть слово. Но Дасти мужественно терпел. Во-первых, это было не солидно, а во-вторых, могло не дать решительно никакого результата.  
Ну, ничего. Сейчас они высадятся на этой третьей планете, им повезет. Они найдут пиратские... ну, или терраистские сокровища. И тогда... Тогда Айзенах заговорит. 

***  
Дасти бывал в бою, и не раз. И наземный бой тоже себе прекрасно представлял. Но сейчас он бы с удовольствием променял эти проходы на пустые коридоры первой базы.  
С этой люди эвакуироваться не успели.  
Первыми шли "чистильщики" – саперы, десантники. Они расчищали дорогу остальным, обезвреживая людей и защиту.   
Айзенах пошел со второй группой. С теми, кто должен был начать описание обнаруженного, изъятие наиболее ценных предметов и консервацию базы. Дасти был согласен, что лезть под руку десантникам с криками "вот это особо ценный образец – не поломайте", было не совсем правильно, а проследить за тем, чтобы дальше солдатня не наломала дров, стоило лично.   
Аттенборо и сам с удовольствием присоединился к прогулке в недра астероида.  
Приятным исследование перестало быть почти сразу. Дасти даже успел порадоваться, что дышит через шлем. Запах горелой плоти можно было потрогать рукой. Одно дело, когда в висках адреналин: ты или тебя. И совершенно другое ощущение, когда отводишь слипшуюся от крови прядь с лица девушки. Красивого, милого лица, со вздернутым носиком, мягкой линией подбородка. И закрываешь ей глаза, отводя взгляд от белеющего осколка плеча. Пропитанная кровью тряпка – и плавный изгиб шеи. Рядом кто-то сдержанно хмыкает и носком ботинка ворошит на трупе одежду.  
Хорошо, Дасти был не прав. На ней – пояс смертницы, а в отрубленной руке остался взрыватель. Сначала – обезвредили, потом – добили. На войне как на войне. Все правильно. Но почему эта девушка оказалась тут? Ведь война – закончена.   
В целой руке зажат белый шарфик с простой надписью.  
Дасти даже не будет вглядываться, он знает эти слова наизусть.  
Сволочи.  
Времени на раздумья нет. Выживших подберут и доставят в медбоксы или камеры заключения, в зависимости от состояния. Но это – работа другого отряда.   
Как же много тел. Как Дасти успел отвыкнуть от людской кровавой каши. Как хочется обратно в теплое брюхо корабля и пить-пить-пить. А приходится, удивляясь, как Айзенах умудряется и сейчас не разговаривать, идти за ним следом, уже заставляя себя не смотреть под ноги.  
Вот и первая большая комната – жилое помещение с рядами кроватей. Один человек остается проверить на наличие скрытых тайников. Он же потом осмотрит импровизированное кафе и кухню.  
Командира второй группы интересуют вещи посерьезнее личной одежды, меню на неделю или оружия, которое сейчас охраняют двое. И еще двое – делают опись и выбирают редкие экземпляры, чтобы потом проследить источник. Дасти засмотрелся на то, с каким азартом солдат рассматривает пару дуэльных пистолетов, невесть как затесавшихся среди бластеров, и теперь был вынужден догонять основную группу.

Приятно, когда ожидания оправдываются. Вот их маленький приз: химическая лаборатория по производству наркотика. Простенькая, замызганная, но тем хуже. Значит, ее можно развернуть почти в любой квартире. Но найти бы записи, связи, контакты. То, что поможет вычислить всю цепочку.  
И чтобы такие, светленькие, с курносыми носиками, больше не бросались на закованных в броню десантников.

– Хей! Кажется, тут еще дверь! – передал Дасти своей группе, обшаривая пальцами щит, очень напоминающий корабельный шлюз. – Тут обязана быть дверь.  
– Почему вы так считаете? – зазвучал в наушниках голос Йозефа.  
Настырный сопровождающий и тут не отставал ни на шаг.  
Дасти чуть сдвинулся и развел руками.  
– Интуиция.  
Конец фразы Аттенборо пришлось проглотить, потому что герр Айзенах, как всегда не утруждая себя излишним сотрясанием воздуха, одной рукой дернул Дасти за плечо, отодвигая от предполагаемого прохода, а другой скомандовал вскрывать.  
Багровая полоса шва расползалась по двери очень медленно, а потом все закружилось, слилось в гулкий протяжный шум: грохот от падения люка, несколько коротких очередей, оглушающая тишина и попытка понять, в какой момент оказался на полу и что так давит сверху.  
– Йозеф?  
– Да.  
Парень вяло шевелит рукой, подтверждая, что жив. По второй, начиная с локтя, течет кровь.   
– Ничего страшного.  
– Хорошо.  
Хорошо, что ничего страшного, но парень бледный, это видно даже через забрало.  
И когда Дасти начало заботить самочувствие солдат империи? Хотя сейчас тут нет солдат рейха. Есть свои и чужие. Они все тут – специалисты, а некоторых Дасти научился понимать без слов: выразительного взгляда рыжего адмирала достаточно, чтобы осознать. Герр Айзенах был бы счастлив, если бы навязанный ему спутник сейчас отправился на базу. Но не на того напал. Отвернувшись, чтобы его не было видно, Дасти показывает высокому начальству язык.  
И вообще, комната уже зачищена и можно заходить.  
Это уже не унылая полупустая лаборатория. Это – рабочий кабинет, и определенно самое ценное открытие. Потому что именно тут – рабочий стол, книги, старые журналы.  
Во время штурма часть книжек вывалилась из шкафа и ворохом высыпалась на пол. Правее – полки, тоже потревоженные выстрелом.  
Кап.  
Кап.  
Кап.  
Медленно, размеренно, отсчитывая секунды.  
Кап.  
Кап.  
Капает жидкость из разбитой склянки. Внутри – заспиртованный разноглазый человеческий младенец.  
– О! Это же... – Дасти осекается на полуслове. Покойный Ройенталь, конечно, мятежник, но называть каждого заспиртованного младенца его именем вслух, в окружении его бывших соратников, все-таки некорректно.  
Капает бесцветная жидкость.  
Рядом тонкой струйкой стекает красная. Кровь из простреленной головы человека, который пытался укрыться в сердце базы.  
Не удалось.  
Постоянный звук действует на нервы. В шлеме сложно определить, откуда именно он раздается, но снимать шлем Аттенборо не хочет.  
Лучше, не отвлекаясь, приступить к осмотру.  
Он вместе с остальными упаковывает записи, надиктовывает описание приборов и экспонатов этого кабинета-лаборатории.  
И вроде бы жидкость уже вся вылилась, а раздражающий звук никуда не делся.  
Под неодобрительный взгляд одного из специалистов Дасти обходит комнату, снова возвращаясь к шкафу, рядом с которым лежит тело.  
Между книг – плоская коробка. Дасти пытается ее вынуть, но она, на первый взгляд неотличимая от книг, будто прикручена.  
Мерный звук падающей воды.  
– Саперов! И уходим отсюда!

Айзенах – неплохой командир, хоть и не говорит.   
Один жест – и в наушниках приказ разносится эхом.   
Схватив случайный блокнот, Дасти выбегает из комнаты. По коридорам, заваленным трупами. Прочь отсюда. Прочь, под мерный шум падающих капель. Он теперь везде. Окружает, сдавливая виски. Они бегут белой суставчатой змеей, гремя доспехами. Из боковых ответвлений присоединяются новые группы.  
Солдаты отступают быстро, слаженно. Их переиграли и в этот раз.

***  
Вечером Дасти вваливается в офицерскую кают-компанию. Все разбрелись, только герр Молчун сам с собой переставляет фигуры на шахматной доске. Ну ничего, сейчас блистательный Аттенборо выведет его из равновесия.  
– Ну как успехи?  
В ответ Айзенах пожал плечами. И то верно. Какие тут успехи, когда сплошная череда неудач.  
– А я нашел штучку, которая встряхнет этот ваш Новый Рейх.  
Вместе слов – внимательный взгляд. Похоже, Дасти удалось его заинтересовать.  
– Итак, – демонстративно сев на стол, что должно было вызвать сердечный приступ у всего офицерского состава "Видара", Дасти нахмурил брови и, театрально интонируя, изрек: – "Дневники графа Ланцберга, спасителя и защитника последнего истинного Императора". Как знать, как знать, ваше превосходительство, может, лет через десять появится на просторах галактики живой Эрвин-Йозеф и потребует вернуть корону. Ну, или лже-Эрвин-Йозеф сплотит под своими знаменами....  
Продолжить Дасти не успел.  
Айзенах очень мягко вынул у него из рук книжечку и ушел, оставив Аттенборо хлопать глазами. Конечно, Дасти знал, что имперцы неблагодарны, но чтобы настолько...  
Адмирал вернулся через несколько минут и поставил на стол два бокала и красивую бутыль из фигурного стекла.  
– Спасибо.

Заливая в себя коллекционное пойло, Аттенборо размышлял, что ценнее: услышать, как тебя вслух благодарит Эрнст фон Айзенах, или прочитать дневники похитителя малолетнего императора.  
В любом случае, следы графа Дасти, может, еще и найдет, а вот то, что Айзенах скажет еще хоть слово – маловероятно.


End file.
